


Forward Momentum

by obstinateRixatrix



Category: Kamen Rider - All Media Types, Kamen Rider Drive
Genre: M/M, Pre-Relationship, but they basically accidentally mutually propose to each other, post-series spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-11
Updated: 2018-11-11
Packaged: 2019-08-22 00:15:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16587032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/obstinateRixatrix/pseuds/obstinateRixatrix
Summary: After Chase comes back, Gou takes him to an amusement park. Then a movie. Then a cafe.





	Forward Momentum

**Author's Note:**

> This is entirely a reaction to [the drama cd](http://kamenriderchaser.tumblr.com/post/164662501441/). if it wasn’t for the. literal dream date I wouldn’t have been posessed to write this.
> 
> Thanks Jem for the once-over!

Waking up is a strange experience for Chase. It doesn’t happen very often; he’s never needed sleep, and it’s rare for him to be damaged enough to lose consciousness. Also, the last thing he remembers is dying.

He isn’t dead right now. He’s stumbling out of a machine. Several people are yelling.

Before he can fall over, someone grabs him, steadies him. It’s Gou.

“Chase!” Gou yells.

“Gou,” Chase says.

“Chase!” Gou yells, again.

“Gou,” Chase repeats. “I’m glad you’re safe.”

“Cha— Seriously? You’re glad _I’m_ safe?” Confusingly enough, Gou starts to laugh. Then he starts to cry. Then he hugs Chase, while laughing and crying. “Are you kidding me! What’s up with that!”

After a moment of hesitation, Chase places a hand on Gou’s back. A gesture of comfort, hopefully.

 

* * *

 

Here’s what happens after Chase comes back from the dead:

I. Diagnostics

  * Sawagami Rinna asks him how he feels.
  * He feels functional.
  * Sawagami Rinna declares him a free roidmude.



II. Reunions

  * Tomari Shinnosuke cries.
  * Tomari Kiriko cries.



They are married now.

  * Imai “Saijou Kyu” Kenta cries.
  * Otta Genpachiro cries.
  * Honganji Jun cries.
  * Sawagami Rinna does not cry, as she is asleep.
  * Krim Steinbelt does not cry, as he is not present.



Krim Steinbelt probably would not be able to cry, as he is a belt.

Krim Steinbelt probably would not cry regardless, as he did not want roidmudes revived. 

III. Introductions

  * Tomari Eiji cries.



Everyone assures Chase it’s because he is a baby and not because Chase did anything to upset him.

  * Hypnos is introduced as Gou’s brother.



They have met before, according to Hypnos.

This is all the information Chase receives before Gou ends the conversation.

  * Kano Koichi.



They’ve met.

And now he is at an amusement park with Gou.

 

* * *

 

“Why did you take me here?” Chase asks. They’re standing in a long line of people. There are many children, all of them larger than Tomari Eiji.

“We’re celebrating,” Gou says. “Y’know, having fun.”

“「Fun」,” Chase repeats.

“You’ve been dead for _years_ , it’s about time you had some fun!”

Gou pauses.

He continues, with casual deliberation, “It’s the kind of stuff friends do with each other.”

“Then,” Chase says, “are we 「friends」?”

“Well, yeah, that’s what I was trying to get at…” Gou clears his throat. “We’re friends and we’re having fun together. Right?”

“I see. We are 「friends」 having 「fun」 together.”

At that confirmation, Gou grins. He looks relieved. “A lot of people like roller coasters because they like the rush,” he explains. “It’s fast, so it’s fun.”

“While there are safety precautions, it seems…” Chase looks up, examining the metal structure that towers over them. Above, the sound of many people shrieking in unison. “Dangerous for humans.”

“That’s also why it’s fun.”

By now, Chase is used to being baffled by humanity. It seems counterintuitive to purposefully seek out danger for recreation. There is, however, a concept that somewhat demystifies the logic behind such practice. “Would this be considered 「heart-pounding excitement」?”

“Not— uh… hm. That’s a weird way to put it, but I guess it’s not wrong?” Gou rubs the back of his neck. “Where did you even hear that phrase? Has that Kyu guy been telling you weird stuff?”

Before Chase can answer, an employee beckons them forward. Gou drags him to the loading dock, abandoning their previous conversation.

“Just let them take care of everything,” Gou says. Despite his own instructions, he pulls down both of their safety restraints and buckles Chase in. “Hold onto the bar if you get nervous, but don’t worry! Just enjoy it!”

Chase experiences it.

The ride is fast, though not as fast as the top speed of Ride Chaser. The loops and turns may be disorienting for someone without the equipment to account for such conditions, but Chase is designed to withstand intense combat. If he had a heart, perhaps he’d feel 「heart-pounding excitement」; as it stands, he merely feels the wind, the jostle of the roller coaster cart as it hits particularly sharp turns, and the sound of Gou yelling in his ear.

He does notice a camera near the end of the ride. He makes sure to smile for it.

When they disembark, when Gou sees their photo on the screen, he laughs long and hard. Then buys several copies, despite being a professional photographer no doubt capable of taking superior pictures.

“So,” he says, after making his purchase. “Was it fun?”

Chase considers the question.

In truth, the most notable aspect of the experience is Gou.

Before, Gou would not have invited Chase to an amusement park. Gou would not have wanted to spend his leisure time with Chase. Beyond that, Gou would not have allowed for leisure time, too focused on his personal quest to eradicate roidmudes and erase the sins of his father. While Gou had often been careless, he was never as carefree as he appeared.

Perhaps it’s Gou’s willingness to share the experience that makes it enjoyable. Perhaps it’s Gou’s willingness to enjoy the experience himself.

“I was glad to see you smile,” Chase decides.

“Come on, that’s not what I asked.” Despite what sounds like a mild admonishment, Gou looks pleased by his answer. “Well, whatever. Let’s check out some of the other stuff around here.”

 

* * *

 

There are other rides. There are several games. Chase lets Gou decide which rides to try, and which games to play. It would be inconvenient to carry so many prizes, so Chase gives away the ones he wins to whoever is around.

Chase keeps the ones Gou gives to him. Gou keeps the ones Chase gives to him.

After trying many rides and winning many games, they end up at a small building on the outskirts of the amusement park. There are posters on the side, all of them showcasing the amusement park mascot— a very round rabbit that is wearing pants.

“Looks like there’s a showing soon,” Gou notes, gesturing to the line of excitable children and their parents. “Have you seen a movie yet?”

Chase has seen several videos by now; security footage from the Special Investigations Unit, as well as instructional films for driving.

If his understanding is correct, none of those count.

“No,” he says.

“Well, this place is only going to show… ‘Mr. Bunbun’s Big Adventure’,” Gou says, almost apologetically. “We can wait until we’re at an actual movie theater, if you want.”

Chase considers the poster for a moment. “What is Mr. Bunbun’s adventure?” he asks.

“Only one way to find out,” Gou says, and they get in line.

 

* * *

 

Mr. Bunbun’s Big Adventure is, apparently, outsmarting The Mean Mr. Fox in order to steal his stash of carrots. In the end, Mr. Bunbun feels sympathy for Mr. Fox, and they eat the carrots together.

It’s a confusing story. Foxes eat rabbits, not carrots. Additionally, rabbits should eat carrots in limited quantities, not the amount shown in the movie. And where did the carrots come from?

“You’re overthinking it,” Gou says as they settle in a cafe— one dedicated to Mr. Bunbun himself. “It’s just something to distract kids so parents can take a break from running around all day.”

“It’s still confusing,” Chase asserts.

Gou lets out a sigh, looking somewhat amused. “Should’ve known you’d be like this.”

Before Chase can ask what that means, a waitress stops by, notebook at the ready. “Welcome! What can I get you?”

Chase says nothing, as he doesn’t need anything. After a moment, Gou elbows him.

“Come on, pick something! It’s my treat, so just go with whatever looks interesting.”

“Very well.” Chase studies the menu. “I will have the 「❧Fluffy Bunbun☆Ice Cream Soda☙」.” Out of all the drinks, it certainly has the most interesting name on the menu. How can a soda be fluffy?

“That doesn’t fit your image at all,” Gou says, letting out a huff of laughter. Then, to the waitress, “I’ll have the same.”

While their drinks get prepared, Chase continues talking about Mr. Bunbun’s Big Adventure. After the drinks arrive, Chase continues talking about Mr. Bunbun’s Big Adventure.

(Apparently, soda is fluffy if it has a large marshmallow in the shape of a rabbit.)

(Chase gives his to Gou)

Gou indulges him. It’s apparent that he takes completely different meaning from the movie, but he listens to Chase, answering questions when they come up.

After Mr. Bunbun’s Big Adventure has been thoroughly discussed, Gou pokes Chase with his straw. “Hey,” he says. “What’s it taste like, anyway?”

“You have also ordered the 「❧Fluffy Bunbun☆Ice Cream Soda☙」—“

“Yeah, yeah,” Gou interrupts. “I know what it tastes like for me, but it’s different for you, right?”

Chase thinks for a moment. “Drinks with sugar evaporate slower than drinks without sugar.”

“...What?”

“I have to make sure I don’t overheat,” Chase explains. “It might caramelize if I’m not careful.”

“I have no idea what you’re talking about.” Gou stares at Chase, then at the 「❧Fluffy Bunbun☆Ice Cream Soda☙」. “So, sugar’s… bad for you…? I guess? Huh. Didn’t realize we had that in common.”

It’s a little surprising that Gou, of all people, would note similarities between a human and a roidmude.

 

* * *

 

After leaving the amusement park, Chase and Gou meander around the city. They end up sitting on a bench by the river. It’s right by where Chase punched Gou a lifetime ago.

“Thanks for coming with me today,” Gou says.

“I should be thanking you,” Chase replies. “It was an enjoyable experience. I had… 「fun」.”

“Yeah? I’m glad.” Gou grins, leaning back against the bench. A relaxed posture. It’s still strange, seeing him like this. “I know this doesn’t make up for the stuff from before, but… ask me anything and I’ll try to help out.”

“Anything?”

“Anything.”

“When did your feelings towards me change?” Chase asks.

“Ah.” Gou lets out a laugh, an awkward stutter of a sound. “Should’ve guess you’d ask something like that…”

Although Gou isn’t pouring water on himself or shoving food in his mouth while rambling incoherently, it’s obvious he’s uncomfortable with the question. “You do not have to answer.”

“No, no, I do. And I will. It’s just… a little embarrassing.”

“Embarrassing?” Chase asks.

“Well, maybe. I don’t know. I’m kind of… ashamed, I guess.” Gou lets out a sigh. “It took me a long time to realize the kind of feelings I had for you,” he says. “ _Have_ for you,” he amends. “Back then I was too much of a coward to realize it, but you became someone important to me. So it’s not that my feelings changed, I’m just… letting myself feel them.”

The explanation accounts for some of Gou’s dramatic change in attitude, perhaps. It feels incomplete. “Is this what you felt back then?” Chase asks.

“... Yeah? Kind of. It’s complicated,” Gou says. “I mean, I felt for you, but while we were trying to bring you back, I kept feeling… more… for you…” Gou groans, dragging a hand down his face. “Okay, now it’s just embarrassing. The point is, I promised myself I’d stop holding back, so this is me, not holding back, and now I’m supposed to tell you that I’m sorry for being a huge idiot, and I’m glad I met you, and I want to help you, and I want to know you, because you’re the kindest guy I know and I’ve never regretted anything as much as I regret not being there for you the way you tried to be there for me!”

Gou heaves a deep breath. His face is red; maybe from the lack of air, maybe from the embarrassment.

“So,” he says. “You know. I’m here if you want me, and I’ll go if you don’t.”

Chase thinks for a moment.

“I want to learn what this means,” he says.

“What this means…?” Gou echoes, looking apprehensive.

“Being alive,” Chase clarifies. “Being a human. Being a roidmude.”

“Oh,” Gou says. “Yeah, I can help you with that. Some of it, at least. I mean, I’m still trying to figure it out myself.”

“Then, if you’re willing to stay by my side, I’ll be in your care.”

“Ah, yeah,” Gou says. There’s still a light flush to his face. “Definitely. Looking forward to it.”

At that, they fall into a companionable silence. They watch the sun fall beyond the horizon. It’s the ending of a day, and the beginning of a new life. Chase looks forward to it, too.

**Author's Note:**

> 


End file.
